


Why Did Hatter Wake Up?

by terryreviews



Series: Hatter and Hare [3]
Category: Alice's Adventures in Wonderland & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 11:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17939084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terryreviews/pseuds/terryreviews
Summary: It is early in the morning and Hatter is sitting in his kitchen with barely eaten toast and cold tea just wanting to curl back into bed. What even woke him up?





	Why Did Hatter Wake Up?

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I am writing for "Adventures in Wonderland" which is a very specific adaptation of Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. I really enjoy Hatter and Hare in this series and their dynamic as a duo and thus am writing a series of drabbles, and eventually a longer story, that explores their budding romance. Half tempted to see if I can get a category for this show created. For now, though, I'll stick to the one I feel is best.
> 
> I've included a reference image just to help make it clear who I am writing about.

Hatter sat at his kitchen table, half-eaten peanut butter toast and a cup of tea that had grown cold, in front of him. At this early hour, Dormouse was asleep and all that could be heard was the tick and tock of the grandfather clock throughout the house.

 

Yawning, he glanced at the window. The sky was a dull gray, stars already gone, but the sun wasn't quite up yet.

 

“And I wish I weren't up yet,” he mumbled into the hand he'd propped himself upon, eyes closing. Honestly, what had even woken him up in the first place? All was quiet, he hadn't eaten anything before bed, no scary movies. So why did he wake up?

 

He peeled his eyes open and glanced at the wall. Many a pan, jello mold, and odd decoration covered his kitchen walls, but it was the two chef's hats and aprons that caught his eye. He'd been meaning to fix the hat rack he typically put them on, but, for now, they were haphazardly tossed onto a few of the random pots hanging up.

 

He let out a pleased sigh, small smile curling his lips, as he recalled the afternoon he'd spent making Hare's chef hat.

 

“If we're going to cook together, you've got to have the proper hat,” he'd explained when Hare was reluctant. Of course, in the face of such logic, he sat and let Hatter take his head and ear circumference measurements. Hare's left ear was a fraction bigger than the right.

 

He hadn't any light green fabric that would match Hare's apron, so he brought said apron (and Hare) to the store with him. That had been fun. They'd gotten distracted by a display of pirate hats and toys for a good twenty minutes, clacking plastic swords together and doing their best salty dog impressions. And after they finally had gotten the fabric, they split a massive couple's sundae at Wonderland's Ice Cream Parlor.

 

When they returned to Hatter's place, Hatter brought his sewing kit out and as he worked on the hat, Hare read a choose your own adventure book out loud. They'd gotten nearly all twenty-five possible endings by the time Hatter was finished. He wanted to take his time to make it right, and he just really liked hearing how excited Hare got as they followed this path, or that one, in the book.

 

“Oh, Hatter! I love it!” Hare stared at himself in the handheld mirror he of course always had tucked away in his jacket, tilting his head this way and that, admiring his friend's handiwork.

 

Hatter felt his heart skip, “Hm, yeah, I really thought a more puffed out design would bring out your face.”

 

“And it does! I'm going to have to take some pictures to send to mom.” Hare turned around positively beaming. “Now, we can cook together!” He gave a little hop and tied his apron around his waist. Snagging the new cookbook they'd bought from the library sale off of the tea table, he headed inside where Hatter's kitchen was.

 

It took Hatter a beat to follow. Hare was so cute when he was excited, and he was glad that he was, in part, responsible. He also looked really good in the hats he made him and made a note to make more.

 

Hatter yawned again, feeling too awake to go back to bed, but too tired to actively do anything. He could move to the living room where he kept his books and one of his TVs. Maybe he could lean back in his easy chair and drift off to some easy going infomercials.

 

With a groan, he climbed out of his chair, leaving the toast and the tea on the table to be collected later on and shuffled to the living room across the way. Closer than his bedroom.

 

Once settled, he flicked the tv on and some documentary about plants was playing. The voice of the narrator steady and the music in the background gentle.

 

“Hare would like this.”

 

If Hare were here, not that he would be as it was still pretty early in the morning, he would have probably added to the experience by telling Hatter all sorts of interesting facts that the program failed to mention. Like reading a book with annotations but instead of a book it was a show and his best friend talking in his ear. Hatter couldn't muster a grin, but he settled further into the chair and closed his eyes pleased at the notion.

 

Hare had been on a trip visiting his family for the last week. Tomorrow, or today rather, he was meant to be coming home. There had been some severe storms lately where Hare's mom lived, however, and Hare hadn't called.

 

Hatter's chest tightened, and he took a deep breath, pushing down the vague recollections of the dream that he had before he'd been woken up.

 

He was standing on the train platform waiting for Hare. In the distance, the train began to chug into view and Hatter polished a little ring in his hand that he found inside a flower and thought would be a good gift for his friend. Just then, the actual sky began to melt and bend into a blue funnel and touched down right in front of the train.

 

That's when Hatter woke up, shuddering.

 

He gave a little shudder now as he remembered it but resolutely kept his eyes closed, his breath minimal and slow. It was only a dream. Hare was fine. They probably lost power is all. No reason to be anxious.

 

He tossed himself onto his other side and curled more fully into himself.

 

Hare would be back tomorrow. No reason to fret.

 

And just as the documentary began a section on invasive species, Hatter drifted completely off.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I'm going to end up writing all the fic for this silly show lol.


End file.
